


Reset and Retry

by Abandoned_Artist



Category: Kindergarten (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Cussing, Fluff and Angst, Not Really Character Death, Time Loop, Time Travel Fix-It, gonna tag as i go, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abandoned_Artist/pseuds/Abandoned_Artist
Summary: Ozzy's opinion of these new kids was horrible already. They made his friends relocate schools, and they all seem to have a talent for ruining his day more often than not. So, it really shouldn't have surprised him when he got killed by one of them. What he didn't expect, however, was when he woke up back in his bed on the same Tuesday morning he died on.





	Reset and Retry

**Author's Note:**

> I marked this as complete because I do not feel like writing more, but if many people as me to continue I’ll see about writing another one shot.
> 
> TW: death, but not going more intense than the actual game goes.

It felt like he was drowning.

Well, no, that’s not right. He knows for certain he’s not drowning, but doesn’t know what that feeling is....

Oh, yeah. He’s having a deadly allergic reaction, and both of his inhalers are nowhere to be seen. He never thought this would happen because, you know, he has never gone without his inhalers. Yet, he feels like he’s gone through this exact situation before. Maybe it’s he's losing it because he’s starting to pass out, and he’s losing air fast.

Then it hits him. He’s actually _dying_ right now, and his classmates are just sitting there, watching. Through the blurriness he could make out their indifferent expressions, and he hates to say he isn’t surprised. Before another thought could come to his head, he fainted, regretting how pathetic the way he went was.

——————————————————

Ozzy woke up in his small room, sweating and breathing quite heavily. He looked around his room, for any signs of proof of what just happened to him, proof of his death, but everything looked normal. Looking over at his digital clock, he noticed that it was time for him to get ready for school. Maybe Ozzy was just being paranoid, but he had a really bad feeling about today after that ‘_dream_’. He still very much doubted that was a dream after feeling what was the worst pain he’s ever felt, but there was no sign of injury on his pale body.

Fine, he thought, I guess it was just a dream.

Ozzy went to put on his outfit for the day, when he stopped in shock.

“Wa-wait.... didn’t I wear that yesterday?”

Sitting on his dresser was a blue and white striped sweater and a pair of dark blue jeans, the exact outfit he wore yesterday. Normal people wouldn’t be startled by this, brushing it off as just another coincidence, but this was _Ozzy_, and he didn’t brush off anything. 

Then everything hit him at once, and suddenly, he remembered.

‘No... No... it wasn’t a dream.... I really did die...’ He was breathing heavier than he ever has, and he quickly reached for his inhaler to help. After about 5 minutes, he got dressed (being late wouldn’t make this any better) and sat on his bed in shock. Millions of thoughts running through his head at light speed, but one seemed to stick out the most; _Why me_? Because Ozzy wasn’t remarkable, he isn’t the protagonist of the story, why would he be brought back to life? He didn’t contribute anything useful to society, he was _5_ for fucks sake!

After another good 3 minutes of sitting on his bed and pulling his hair, his mom entered his room.

“Oz, honey, it’s ti- What’s wrong?” She ran over, removed his hands from his hair, and started to rub his back.

“Oh-“ Ozzy twitched, which was rare for him nowadays, “I’m just-“ He twitched again, “nervous, and angry, and scared. There’s going to be new kids moving to our school today, and my friends got relocated to make room for them. It’s so unfair!”. He hates lying to his mom, but telling her that you died and somehow got revived isn’t the best game plan. ‘And it’s not like she’d believe me, anyways.’

His mom looked confused, “Why did they get relocated? I’m sure your school is big enough to fit- oh, never mind, I’ll just talk to the school about it at the next parent-teacher conference. But you do need to go to school, honey, you’ve already been absent plenty of times.... Well, breakfast is ready, and I made your favorite!” She smiled, patted his back one last time, and walked out of the room.

Ozzy smiled at her, then went back to frowning. He had a _really_ bad feeling about going to school, and no amount of chocolate chip pancakes could prepare him for it.


End file.
